


not in service

by PuggleFiclets (Pugglemuggle)



Series: Pugglemuggle's SASO 2017 Fills [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not major/minor character death tho), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Death, Dubious Morality, Lady Gaga aesthetics, M/M, Motorcycles, Murder, Murder Husbands, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: “You know what they say...” Yuri replies. “If you crack the ice once, you better be ready to shatter the whole motherfucking pond.”In a dictatorship dominated by the International Skating Union, Yuri was bound to end up in prison sooner or later. He isn't planning to stay there, though. No—Yuri's got bigger plans.





	not in service

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SASO for the fan soundtrack:
> 
> 1\. [Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf](https://youtu.be/5UWRypqz5-o)  
> 2\. [Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/TIy3n2b7V9k)  
> 3\. [Telephone - Lady Gaga/Beyonce"](https://youtu.be/EVBsypHzF3U)
> 
> Although this fic includes elements from each of these songs, it draws HEAVILY from Telephone music video, so I would recommend you watch that first even though you don't have to to understand this fic. (But why _wouldn't_ you watch it? It's Lady Gaga and Beyoncé as murder lesbians?!?!?!)
> 
> This fic can be found in its original form [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12822853#cmt12822853).

“What are you in for, anyway?” the guard asks. Yuri swivels on the tiny cot, tipping down his shades and looking at the guard through the bars of his prison cell.  
  
“You think it’s any of your fucking business?”  
  
/  
  
The prison yard is full of all types: graceful, lithe ice dancers; muscular, powerful speed skaters; even disgraced pair skaters, so in sync they seem to be one person. The only thing they all have in common is that the moment Yuri walks out in the yard, they all turn to look.  
  
“Looks like the kitten’s back in the pound, hm?” someone says. “He’s not going to last long.”  
  
/  
  
There’s a fight in the mess hall when the phone call comes.  
  
“Call on the line for Plisetsky,” says the intercom. Through the jeers of “Fight!” and “Get him!”, Yuri can hear the faint ring of the telephone hanging from the wall on the other side of the room. Talk about shitty timing. He sighs, watching the commotion as he plays disinterestedly with the rhinestones on his jacket. He’d rather watch the end of this fight, but…. His caller isn’t the type to enjoy being kept waiting.  
  
Yuri saunters through the chaos and picks up the black handset.  
  
“ _Yura_.” The sound is crackly with the poor connection in the prison, but the low voice is unmistakable. Yuri would know it anywhere.  
  
“Hello baby,” he says. There’s another round of shouting behind him in the mess hall. “Listen, there’s a fight. I can’t hear a thing.”  
  
“ _It’s fine—we’ll see each other soon enough anyway._ ”  
  
“Really?” That does pique Yuri’s interest. “I hope you’re not planning getting yourself arrested.”  
  
There’s a laugh on the other end of the line. “ _No—nothing like that._ ”  
  
“Good,” says Yuri. He looks back at the fight again. Someone’s started to draw blood. “Was that all you wanted to say? I’m kinda busy.”  
  
“ _Just keep an eye out,_ ” Otabek says. “ _I’ll see you soon._ ”  
  
/  
  
Two days later, he’s discharged.  
  
“It’s your lucky day,” the guard says. “Some idiot bailed you out.”  
  
Yuri smirks.  
  
/  
  
Otabek’s parked on his motorcycle at the front of the prison when Yuri walks through the gates. The chain link fence slides shut behind him, the shudder of the metal echoing out across the empty parking lot. He hears the lock clamp shut.  
  
Otabek takes off his shades and hangs them from the front of his tight leather jacket. “You’ve been bad, Yura,” he says. “Very, very bad.”  
  
“I know,” Yuri agrees. He swings his leg over Otabek’s bike, straddling the seat and gripping Otabek from behind. “I shouldn’t’ve let myself get caught.”  
  
Otabek starts the bike.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Beka?” Yuri asks as they leave the parking lot. Otabek pauses.  
  
“What do you mean am I sure?” he asks. When he turns his head, Yuri can see the arch of his eyebrow the thin line of his mouth.  
  
“You know what they say…” Yuri replies. “If you crack the ice once, you better be ready to shatter the whole motherfucking pond.”  
  
As they speed away from the prison, the barbed wire becoming smaller and smaller, Yuri knows that this time will truly be the last time. If he gets caught again, well.... What they have planned next won’t merit just a prison visit.  
  
/  
  
The president of the ISU is sitting in the seat across from Otabek at their diner, leaned forward so that he’s slumped facedown in his food. Yuri begins clearing the dishes off the table.  
  
“One down,” he says, “ten more counsel members to go.”  
  
/  
  
The wind whips at Yuri’ hair as they hurdle down the empty highway, deeper and deeper into the heart of the desert. He grips Otabek’s waist a little tighter and tucks his chin over Otabek’s shoulder.  
  
“We did it, Beka,” he says. He can hear the hum of a helicopter somewhere in the distance, but it’s too far away—too far to find them. They’ve won.  
  
Otabek moves his left hand off the handlebar, takes one of Yuri’s hands into his own, and brings it to his lips. “Promise we’ll never come back?”  
  
“I promise,” Yuri says. He kisses Otabek’s neck.  
  
As they ride off into the arid scrublands, the sun beginning to set over the highway, they both know that the road before them is different from the one they’re leaving behind. The ISU is gone. The skaters of the world must make their own way now—for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Yuri on Ice fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=11444638&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
